Erica Olafson, Voyages of the Tigershark 22
Chapter 22: Quarva “So how are we going to do this?” Har-Hi asked as we passed through an enormous opening, big enough for a Union battleship. I stood behind Shaka , who was inside his helm sphere and looked past our front viewports into the bewildering interior of Quarva. Sodoby said. “This rock is even bigger than mine. What a nice Bazaar it would make. “Har-Hi snickered. “That might depend on our captain’s mood. Who knows who actually runs this place. “The asteroid interior was one gigantic city that clung to the walls. The center of it was a sizeable spaceport, and I immediately identified the Togar battle-cruiser. Mao said. “Could we be this lucky?” I could not help feeling sick inside. Seeing that asteroid city, I estimated millions of beings lived here and if there was even a slim chance, this renegade Translocator tech had spilled the secrets of Translocator technology here, my orders were quite clear and I had to exterminate every living thing and destroy the asteroid. I tried to appease myself, as I had the option of investigating to make sure. Har-Hi saw my face and suddenly became as serious as I felt. “That secret part of your orders, right?” “Yes, Har-Hi. I might have to become a monster very soon. “I sighed and said. “Elfi, make sure we are monitoring all communications. If they mention anything in regards to Lia and the others, inform me right away. “Fivcheer sat in his chair as if he would be sleeping, but he said. “There is a significant portion of communication conducted via Psionic means. Too many for me to monitor all. “Narth sat down next to our Leedei specialist and after a moment he said. “It is beyond my range, I am supporting Fivcheer, but even with my help there is too much. “I cursed under my breath, that would complicate things and there was no way I could prevent the proliferation of the most important Union secrets if that renegade Union officer had already spilled the goods. “If we can not monitor it, we should be able to shut it down, at least for a while. Narth turned his head to look at me directly. “You have this ability indeed, but you are still refusing psionic training. Such an attempt could be dangerous with unforeseeable consequences. “I returned his gaze. “No, my hooded friend. I will stay away from all this uber-power stuff as long as I can. I know we have a psi-lab and I remember you guys turning a pirate captain into an idiot. Can we not upload something like a psionic virus or suggestion to do the same to whoever is doing the communications?” Fivcheer raised his head. “Utterly brilliant, that psionic net seems wide open. Never thought of something like that. Narth also sent me emotions of him being deeply impressed and said. “Fascinating idea. “While Shaka took us down onto one of the tiers that made up this spaceport, Har-Hi repeated his question. “I still like to have some outline as to how we approach this. There is the former Togar ship, right across from us. ““I settle for me being not rendered unconscious, abducted, burned or otherwise incapacitated,” I said. “All you have to do is being a regular standard Union captain. Stay inside the ship and let us do these things that could get you burned, abducted and all that. “My XO replied. I pointed at the Togar cruiser. “I doubt its crew is aboard, they are most likely all over the place. So I like Circuit to do his Nanite magic and make sure that cruiser is not going anywhere. Maybe Luitenant Bergdorf and his associates can do some recon in that Togar ship. “Charles Bergdorf jumped into the air and hovered with his arti gravs at my eye-level. “Aye captain, I can’t wait to do that. ““Be careful, Charles. ““We will be. “Another Mini Terran floated up. I was sure it was Salhof. “Can we do a little demolition too? I had to smile. “Yes, Mr. Salhof at your heart’s content, but subtle. “Then I looked towards my Security chief. “Hans, I want you and Shea go over every ship that is here and get us the best assessment of their capabilities, owners and so forth. ““Can I help with that?” SHIP asked. “Of course. ““Roghor, I like to rely on your experience. I know officially you are a cadet, but to me, you are always a commander. Please take the Conn and make sure we can leave if we have to. You have my authorization to fire, shoot and burn anything that might try to prevent that and take the Tigershark outside if you feel this is necessary, regardless who’s in or out. Including me. “I was not done and said. “Fective and TheOther, please take a few marines and make sure nothing is attached to our hull. “Har-Hi nodded. “Great orders, Captain. How about us?” “I am just getting started, my friend. Narth and the rest of our Psionic specialists will work on shutting down their psi comm. Xon and Elfi, you know what to do, scan the regular comm traffic. If they mention anything related to our galaxy, I like to know about it. “I went up the small flight of steps accessing the rear of our bridge. “Mao, you are with me. “I took my Tactical Officer into my office and said after the door was closed. “I need you to analyze this rock in terms of destroying it. “I filled him in our secret orders and he nodded. “We have two Satan Eggs in the Armory for exactly such a purpose. I will give you a detailed demolition and extermination plan as soon as I can. “Back out, I pointed at Har-Hi. Looks like you and me going to check out that place. “The I.S.T. doors to the left opened and an S-60 service robot wearing my leather suit came in. “Tyron?” “Yes, Captain.Ensign Tyron Suit reporting for duty. I am completely restored. ““And I care not what regulations say. “I hugged the suit. “I thought I lost you. ““Captain, there is no greater honor than serving and protecting you. ““You saved my life, Tyron. ““And I want nothing else than have a chance to do so again. ““Well let us not run into flaming denizens of the Anti-Verse again or pick fights with things that are beyond us. “Har-Hi rolled his eyes. “Fat chance, Captain. “Shea giggled. “He has fifty credits in Sodoby’s pool, betting that you will pick a fight before this is over. ““Tell-tale!” He glared at Shea. “You are in it as well. ““There is a pool and you bet on things I do or don’t do?” Sodoby hurried to answer. “It is just an innocent thing, captain. Bookmaking always makes a nice profit. ““You just might be as rich as Shea’s stepfather and you aiming to make a few credits profit ... betting on me?” He raised his shoulders in an apologetic gesture. “Profit is profit captain and I am what I am. “I grunted. “Betting on me, now that is something. Who else is in it?” “Everyone, Captain. Everyone including SHIP. ““I must be the first CO that has a gambling SHIP. “Har-Hi said. “The crew of the Devi bets on Stahl’s reactions too. ““I doubt CENTRON is in on it. ““Probably not. “SHIP said with a little guilt in her voice. The Assembly was always in session, but the recent events had it buzzing like a hornets’ nest. The incident of the escaped prisoners was forgotten by most. The sudden reveal of active trans-spatial gates all across Union space, and beyond was on everyone’s mind. Especially since two of them had been revealed deep in Union core space and had been used by unknowns of distant galaxies to carry out attacks. Egill did not as usual recline and listen to the discussions and debates in a state of relaxed dozing. He sat up and was making actual notes. His friend the Narth Representative had just appeared, along with a floating tray of something that smelled very appetizing and had a distinct aroma of fried fish and fresh Nilfeheim bread. Egill turned and raised his bushy eyebrows. “There are Neo Vikings on Pluribus, family?” “One would not be here in an alcove of the Assembly if ones God-son had come to Pluribus Unum. One prioritizes this above all. ““Yeah I know, you are spoiling that little boy. ““One knows. ““Oh, so you do know what spoiling a child means. Nevermind that, however. I smell Nilfeheim food. ““It is enterprising Elena Olafson, she has created a new business venture. The Hungry Viking, a restaurant chain featuring Viking food choices. I decided to sample it. ““Wait a moment, you did not bring me any?” “No. “Egill crossed his arms and grunted. “You are a fine friend, I’d say. ““One did not bring you any of these food choices, because one met Alegar at said venue. He is already bringing you samples of the menu. One merely is faster due to teleportation. ““And they didn’t even invite me for the grand opening!” “They did, but you dismissed it. Sif performed a ritual called ribbon cutting, instead of you. “Egill remembered the message, and also remembering not reading it. He did, however, welcome Alegar’s sudden appearance with bags of delicious smelling food. The beautiful Saresii almost ran into Egill and cursed very unladylike, not that he really was one in the first place. “Gorgors stinking bowels, you could warn me before you teleport me in mid strife. ““You were complaining that one did not teleport you as well. One rectified it. ““I was thinking ... never mind. I am a telepath and should be used to you sneaking inside my thoughts. ““One has not sneaked, one has the expressed permission unless you revoked that privilege. ““You know better than that. Not that I completely buy your innocent Narth routine. ““One must confess this is a very astute observation. One is also surprised to find ones friend Egill, awake and paying full attention to the proceedings in this Assembly dome. “Egill fished a Nilfeheim bacon bread out of Alegar’s bag and said. “I am always paying attention, but these recent developments are serious enough for others to see me paying attention. ““The Ancient Gate issue?” The Saresii leader asked. “Yes, one of them was found just eight lightyears from Solken. As much as we want to believe otherwise, Nilfeheim Neo-Vikings will stand no chance if what happened to Kelly’s Planet happens to us. ““You did defeat the Nogoll, did you not?” “An advanced scouting party that was influenced by our secret guardian, Tyr. You know there is no defense against shielded battle suits or orbital bombardment, at least not with swords and ax. “All three were paying attention, as the speaker of the assembly projected a visual of a battle group of the First Fleet passing through one of these recently revealed ancient gates. The recording showed the Devi being the first. The recording then showed First Fleet under the lead of Admiral Stahl taking a heavy toll of an unknown fleet. A chance of scene showed Marines raining on a Nocenzi world. The Nocenzi were a warrior race and if first indications proved to be correct, a major civilization in the M-110 dwarf galaxy, aggressive with better tech than even the Kermac. Yet they stood no chance against the unbridled anger of Union forces led by the Eternal Warrior. The legendary leader was as always right up front, perhaps even deployed with the first wave, instead of leading from his mighty battleship. The Assembly and a large number of citizen watching via GalNet witnessed Stahl’s actions. Many saw him doing what his legends and stories always told. Stahl directed his forces alright, he did not cease to be their commanding officer. A voice link made his steady flow of commands and orders accessible to the audience. Stahl listened to dozens of report links, watched tactical screens and had units respond, all the while he took cover from Nocenzi fire, tossing a grenade and vaporizing the better half of an enemy flier tank with a blast of his TKU. Agile like a graduate of boot camp, with the seasoned experience of someone wearing a destroyer suit for longer than anyone Stahl flanked over the remains of that burning flier and decapitated a Nocenzi battle robot with his chainsword. In all this action, the deep voice remained calm as if he would sit behind a desk. “Carpenter, take your platoon, around that mountain range, I am painting on your map and silence that sky pointing hardware. ““Captain Yellowdeck, check those rocks between the fourth and fifth orbit. I have seen Nocenzi ships heading there. “The visuals faded and there was a moment of silence until the Petharian representative rattled in deep awe. “This Union is blessed to have a warrior like this! He has no equal. “The beautiful representative of the Delicate said. “This is how we deal with aggressors. We are so proud he fights for us. ““Have you seen him, deal with that robot, all the while giving orders for a distant fleet unit?” The Blue representative asked. The speaker of the Assembly, a genuine Bandrupo was, of course, a size-reduced avatar projection, as the real being was simply too big, even for the Assembly Dome. He said. “I have shown this recording upon request of the planet manager of Kelly’s Planet. The next recording will show Admiral Gaylord and Admiral McElligott, responding to the same crisis. “The visuals and the accompanying audio was truly embarrassing. It showed Gaylord on Para-Para and him commanding his fleet to assemble but not to deploy until he could be there and lead them to glorious victory. When he was told the unknowns were technologically more advanced than the Kermac, he said. “Let the first Fleet deal with it. I don’t want to report 19th fleet casualties. “The recording ended with Gaylord’s and McElligott’s appearance on Kelly’s planet. The planet manager of Kelly’s Planet was introduced as Finbarr Kelly as he stepped onto the focus platform at the very center of the Assembly. “I promised that piss ant Admiral consequences. Almost 22,000 fatal casualties are not a trivial number as the admirals say. I punched him and now he wants me before a Union court on assault charges. “Kelly waved his sizeable fists. “That’s not why I am here though. I want to know what the Union is going to do about those damn gates?” The Quadiped representative said. “We blow them up, but not before we sent Admiral Gaylord through it, riding a life raft or something. “More and more representatives wanted to speak and the result was a vote on removing Gaylord from command and reduction in rank to private. As ridiculous this sounded, it became an actual Assembly decision with over 91 percent of the votes in favor of that resolution. The added idea of having him painted yellow and run through the Assembly park was defeated but only by a slim margin. The Science Council was asked to give an assessment and the Vantax holding the Chief Science Councilor title complied. “Our preliminary report is now in front of all of you. It is summarized as follows: The gates have great potential to explore past our own galaxies, but also pose potential gateways of unknown dangers and potential aggressors, as it has been demonstrated It is not known who constructed the gates, the potential these creators still exist is possible. The gates have been constructed for a reason, the reason is unknown and must, therefore, be considered potentially dangerous or harmful to the Union. “The Security Council represented by a shrouded Grey Ghost spoke. “It is the opinion of the Grey Ghosts and Union Internal security, that we should research the gates function and try to understand its technology. How and why are these gates placed? Where do they lead? We must also find ways to monitor these gates and find ways to detect them. “Again the Petharian spoke. “Science is all good and fine until citizens and assets are in danger. I say we blow them up. We will be reaching such technology eventually ourselves. ““What if the Y’All used gates like this?” The Wurgus representative asked. Alegar said. “Looks like we going to be here a while. They are just getting started. “Egill shrugged. “I see no reason why. If it would be up to me, we combine all ideas into one plan and go from there. ““And just for curiosity, how exactly?” “You are not having me on Assembly wide speakers right?” “No. “Egill scratched his beard and looked at his notes. “Create a Science Council Department solely dedicated to the research of all questions regarding the Ancient Gates, identify its makers, the agenda, replicate and understand the technology. Find ways to control the gates functions. “Alegar nodded. “Not bad at all. “Egill was not done. “We also should claim them for the Union. All of them, regardless of where they are working or not. Unoccupied space objects can be claimed for salvage and ownership if I understand the commonly accepted practice correctly. “The Narth stopped eating his fish soup. “One is amazed by your ability to come to these solutions. Narth observed this ability in your granddaughter as well. “Egill grinned. “Who do you think thaught Eric to think?” Now on a roll, the former hermit of Nilfeheim added. “All gates need to be mapped. If we find them all, maybe the pattern or the destination will answer the question of why they were built. “He looked at his notes. “Each gate must be rigged for destruction. So we can close the door, just in case of something we can’t handle wants to get through. “The Narth said. “Let us hope, your education had as much effect on Eric as it had on Erica. ““I thought Narth do not hope, besides Eric and Erica is the same person. Eric decided to become female. ““In this matter, all there is for anyone to do is hope, Egill. And Eric and Erica are not the same person. “The Narth then got up and signaled his intent to address the Assembly. The Speaker recognized him and opened the focus for the Narth. The shrouded representative said. “We recommend a combination of these approaches. First by the creation of a Science Council Department...” Har-Hi and I had left the Tigershark and the airless landing platform behind and had entered the wall lining city of Quarva. It was a three-dimensional labyrinth of buildings, corridors, tunnels, walkways, traffic arteries, and vacuum tube trains going in every which way. There was nothing in terms of unifying signage or a central computronic system that could give directions. Not that we had a particular destination in mind. Unlike Brhama there wasn’t just one or two taverns and bars, but thousands of them and pretty much every one of them was for pirates and the shady business. We still had no idea who actually ran the place. Every time we asked someone we got a different answer, and most of the time no answer at all. Har-Hi and I had just stepped out of something that reminded me of a Veri-Shooter. I had seen the Union version of these vertical transport systems in a virtue about Pluribus, unlike the shiny and clean union tech, this one was dirty, and had no doors or anything in these terms. It was just a fast moving vertical conveyor belt with compartments big enough for a Petharian. The local gravitation at least where we were focused on the bottom, not the center of the asteroid. It was also only about 75 percent of standard. We had taken the verti shooter thing from the spaceport concourse, which was as unorganized as everything we have seen here so far and traveled a few levels upward. “Now why did we get off here?” Har-Hi asked looking around. I shrugged. “Because I like blue walls. The walls here are blue. “I said with thick sarcasm. “We can always go a level down. “The walls were red if I recall. “Now he mimicked my shrug. “I like red, but the smell was not very good. ““Well since we are here, there is a business of sorts right over there. Looks like they are selling ... uhm ... something. ““Looks like bloody mushrooms to me. Maybe it isn’t something but someone?” As we approached the business that was across the verti shooter station we could now see left and right down a corridor with a few more businesses. The corridor to the right then led upward and did not allow to see further. It didn’t look much different to the left, except the corridor was bending downwards. The business had a small display window and a dozen head sized mushrooms that dripped blackish red blood in thin drools to a very stained floor. The business did have a sign, but the symbols made no sense to me. The stained and steamed window displayed more of the bloody mushrooms, in various sizes. Underneath the sign was an open door. Before we reached the door, a tall greenish being with long stiff looking feelers, wide-set eyes and somewhat insectoid characteristics approached us. It did have four long thin arms and stalked on Nogoll like legs. It did wear an armor-like partial suit, that covered its torso and parts of its legs and arms. It talked but the language did not register as a known one with our translators. Har-Hi pointed at his wrist-com. “Sorry, whoever you are. If you want to communicate we need to... “My Dai friend has spoken using Farnok and sure enough, the being switched to Farnok. “You are visitors of the large star spiral are you not?” Since Har-Hi started the conversation I let him take the lead. The Dai nodded. “Yes, we are. ““You are in the market for Grabilks? This Uncher has steep prices and low quality. Barmu on Tier Nix 4 has a much fresher selection. He kills them right before you. ““Uh, I don’t think we want our Grabilks that fresh. “Har-Hi said. “We are more interested in directions and information. ““I am Hawi and I know this place well, but if you prefer the almost rotten Grabilks then you are at the right place. “I said. “You wouldn’t know anything about other newcomers from that star spiral?” “Oh of course I do, but I don’t want to delay you from getting your Grabilks, this Uncher is about to close. “Har-Hi gave me a strange look. My oh so stern and serious Dai, couldn’t even keep his grin out of his eyes, despite his assassin suit mask. “Maybe we better get some, maybe Mao will like them whatever they are. ““Why don’t you go ahead then? I see if Hawi here can be convinced to share some of his knowledge. “Hawi held out all four of his hands. “Oh, that is easy, I take Iridium, Gold, Palladium and many other metals. I am quite poor and have many mouths to feed. “Har-Hi actually stepped inside the disgusting store while I opened my purse. I had taken along a number of Iridium coins, as they were readily accepted by the Farnok. “I sort of expected that, Hawi. The way you approached us made me think that this was part of your motivation. “The wide set non-human eyes of the being fell on the coins in my hand. “The shine of Iridium is unmistakable. It seems your society makes nice and big pay discs. ““I give you one just for approaching us and offering your help. I give you more after you gave me some info. ““Your friend inside the Grabilk store and I have friends out here, the information I give you is advice. Don’t reach for your weapon, and hand me all your Iridium. This will be good for your health. “Har-Hi came out carrying a drop shaped plastic bag with something bloody inside. He looked over the four aliens strewn across the floor, Hawi was kneeling before me, one of his head stalks broken, oozing greenish liquid. The Dai sighed. “I had a feeling this was going to happen. The Grabilk dealer warned me of Hawi’s gang and actually had some useful information. “I aimed the old gun, right between Hawi’s wide-set eyes. “Our greenish friend here was about to supply me with information as well. “Hawi screeched. “Plostrak killed half of the newcomers, just a little while ago. Everyone is talking about it.” Plostrak had released his anger by killing a good number of newcomers. What did she think? That he give her command over a ship and embrace her as a new first mate? She was useless and not as experienced as she claimed she was. All her value lay in those few connections she apparently had, in a galaxy far away. That she tried to kill him actually raised his opinion of her quite a bit. This was something he could understand, but he did not want to keep looking over his back. He could have simply severed his association with the rest of the newcomers, but there those he needed. Chief, of course, the man who knew so much about the weapons that defeated the Y’All. There were others in that crew, that were clearly well educated and experienced, these beings were valuable. He held one of the Newcomers by the throat. “You tell me now, who was closest with that Lia?” “The Togar and the Oghr were with her before she was arrested. ““I hate cowards who sell out their own to save their hide. “He killed the man. “Where are the ones he mentioned?” Some of his men answered. “They have fled into the bowels of the Asteroid. ““They won’t last. “He said satisfied. Plostrak then turned to the courier he had sent to the Crucible. “You have the device?” “Yes I do and I also have a message of He-who-guards-the-crucible. ““Give me both. ““He-who-guards-the-crucible says it does not like to be forced to do things, especially not by a faulty creation. It has, of course, a similar control device for you. It was given to me.” Har-Hi and I followed the directions he had obtained from the Grabilk dealer. He suspected the newcomers to be with Plostrak and told my Dai friend where to find Plostrak’s villa. I eyed the plastic bag he carried while we made our way to another verti shooter thing that was supposedly able to carry us to a vacuum train station seventy levels above our current position. “Are you going to keep that?” “I paid for it and who knows it might be good. “He then hung the bag at a handrail. “Maybe someone will have use for it. “As we approached the transport conveyor thing, he said. “Do you think it will be that easy? That local pirate killing the ones we are after?” I shrugged. “Stranger things happened for sure, but we have to make sure they are all dead. “I decided to fill Har-Hi in onto the entire mission. He and I jumped into one of the transport cabins and where whisked upward. Har-Hi said. “I was sure there was something like that. I certainly don’t know the details as of how they keep these secrets for so long, but it seems to me it was only a matter of time, something like this was going to happen. ““Really?” “Do you know how many Translocator cannons are used by the Fleet? Every single one has to be maintained, serviced and built. Now with Nelson II online and the PSI corps hunting, someone with the knowledge might have done something wrong and is running. We spend over a year hunting an Admiral able to steal a ship and Loki torpedoes. To me, it is surprising that there is only one. “I was counting levels that zipped by. “The bad part is you make a lot of sense. ““Eighteen more, right?” “Sixteen now. “We managed to jump at the right level, found the train-platform after Har-Hi severed the tentacles of a talented but not very subtle pickpocket. He didn’t change the speed of his strive or paid any attention to the being groaning in painful agony behind us after it dropped out of an air vent in the ceiling. “The smudgy dealer also told me that this place is not owned by one entity alone. There are dozens of owners. They form a loose association to pay and organize for the necessary maintenance, but it is a fluid situation as internal conflicts and little wars are frequent. ““So who maintains these verti-shooters, the trains? Who does the environmental?” “I don’t know. I wasn’t in there for all that long. “I stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. “Paint me an Ult, isn’t that Meateater getting off that train?” “And if that isn’t Captain Lemakr right behind. “Just as we spotted them, they had seen us. While they might not recognize Har-Hi as he was wearing the black and purple Do suit, they were sure to recognize me as Suit was simulating my Black Velvet outfit. Meateater’s hand dropped to his Nuc Flamer. “Black Velvet!” He screamed my name. “I am going to kill you!” Firing an Oghr Nuc Flamer was not the best idea in a crowded place like this, but Meateater did not clear his weapon all the way because Lemakr, also pulled his blaster, and pointed it at Meateater’s temple. “Leave that heater where it is. We are out of options, maybe she presents a new one. “Lemakr, the Togar kept his weapon pointed at the Oghr and said loudly. “Black Velvet, we need to talk to you, we won’t shoot. ““I don’t care if you do shoot, you have shown your colors during our last association, but seeing you here makes me think you might have information I need. “Meateater returned his half drawn weapon just as six beings, with their weapons drawn stormed onto the train platform. All six of them were big bruisers and of a species, I did not recognize. Lemakr however did and spat the word. “Pepiros” Meateater pulled his Nuc Flamer this time all the way. “Plostrak’s men. They are after us, I am not going down without a fight. “The six beings, Lemakr identified as Pepiro, did not have a clear line of fire, and hesitated opening fire. Their lead roared loud and above all the din. “Everyone down or die with that newcomer scum. “I said, and Tyron amplified my voice. “I do not like to be called scum nor do I obey barked orders. “That stopped them in their tracks and that same leader started to laugh. “Another little mammalian female. I will squash you like a Nurum.” While Erica turned to face the six bruisers, Lemakr grunted between his teeth. “That’s going to be interesting. “Har-Hi rolled his eyes. “Of all things, that was the wrong thing to say. “Meateater sounded surprised. “Tell your captain we need to run, there are six of them. “And Lemakr said. “Aren’t you assisting?” Har-Hi keeping his arms crossed. “What, helping them? Why would I?” “No your female captain. I know you are Dai and she is a Daiyee, but aren’t you mates?” Har-Hi watched Erica approach the six, almost Y’All sized beings, her hand dropping to those strange tubes on her belt. “I die for her Togar, but there are only six. ““Only six? Those are Pepiro!” The first Pepiro swung his fist at Erica, she evaded gracefully and lighting fast, then grabbed the big aliens wrist and leaned with all her weight back adding momentum. While the Pepiro crushed into an oncoming train. Har-Hi, looked as if he was bored at his gloved fingertips. “She calls it Aikido. “A strange archaic looking sword grew in her fist and she decapitated the second. The Dai sighed and drew his swords. “I guess I could help speed things up. “The Oghr did fire his Nuc Flamer and roasted the dazed and staggering Pepiro that just dented the train capsule. Har-Hi vaulted like a Ternak jumper over the Togar, partially using the low gravity and his amazing Dai strength and came down with flashing blades. Two Pepiro died simultaneously. Not even five seconds had passed, and of the six alien pirates, only two remained. An expert observer would have concluded that the Pepiro would have been a more dangerous opponent if they had taken the female and her Dai companion more serious. Har-Hi knew Erica’s legend was already growing in their own galaxy. To him she was the best fighter and warrior period, he had glimpsed what was sleeping in her back on the Devi while they were midshipmen. Whatever it was, wasn’t sleeping anymore. She always fought like a beast, when she had bladed weapons in her fists, but now that she openly embraced whatever was inside her, he had to resist his urge to flee even though he fought alongside her. The last Pepiro died, split straight through the middle from brow to crotch. Her long sword, sliced through bone, alien armor, and tough skin as if it was air. Her underarms covered in alien blood, she turned the sword still drawn looking for more to kill. Her chest heaved, and her beautiful ice grey eyes sparkled with rage and bloodlust behind her mask. For a moment, Har-Hi and perhaps everyone on that train platform felt the presence of something else, something older than time; the conscious essence of the Antiforce of life, the embodiment of death and darkness. It lasted less than an eyeblink, but it conjured primeval fear in everyone nearby. Har-Hi said. “There are no more, Captain. If they were they’d be running, soiling their armor suits from the inside. “Lemakr made a religious gesture as if to banish an evil spirit. “Light ray spirit Malmoru protect us. She is even more vicious and dangerous than I imagined.” I felt embarrassed and knew that I went way beyond my usual response. I also knew I could have stopped it because it was true, I was technically still in control, but I did not want to. I felt intoxicated by the brutal life destroying emotions that engulfed everything. “Because you are my twin sister. Much like the Huhgavh we shared with the Dai, you share essence with me. We will separate eventually, but a minuscule fraction of me will remain with you as some of yours will remain with me. “I looked at the horrible gore I had left on the train platform. I spoke silently to the essence that was Eric, the Dark One. “I am ashamed, I should not enjoy this, but I did not stop you or wanted to stop. ““You are human, Erica. I am power eternal, power corrupts sentient beings. This is the reason, I respect no one more than Richard Stahl. He resists this urge every day for over 3000 years. ““You say I am corrupted by you?” “In a way perhaps, sister. But let us face the truth as well. We are both children of Nilfeheim and this is a perfectly normal Neo Viking response. “I was not sure how to sigh on a mental way only. “True, but it is not the approach of a Union officer. “With a little regret, I willfully disengaged from this internal conversation with my twin brother and focused on the situation at hand. The crowd had hastily dispersed, there were only a few remaining. Har-Hi gestured over the dead. “Who’s doing the clean up around here?” The Togar shrugged in a very human way. “I have no idea, we are here only a little while longer than you. “Har-Hi put his hand where his mouth was and said in a muffled voice. “Never mind my question. “He pointed to a place across the platform. “Looks like a tavern or something. We should go there to talk. I do not want to witness the entire clean up. “The two former pirate captains and I agreed with his suggestion. I too saw the small many-legged centipede things crawling over the dead bodies. At first, I thought they were mindless vermin, but then I noticed the things wore pieces of clothing and used small knives and tools to dismember the dead Pepinos. “And that is how Lia died. “The Togar finished his story. “I guess you are out of that bounty. How much is on our heads?” “I guess even more than there is on mine. I am after the rouge Union officers. They weren’t killed, right?” “No, they were not. One of them apparently knows the secrets to Union translocator cannons and Union shields too. He promised that pirate lord to built them I think. “Meateater chewed on something he had ordered from the menu. It looked like roasted meat, but didn’t smell too appetizing. “His name is Plostrak. He is as mean as they come and he is a Pepino too, but even bigger and he has this floating robot with him. That thing is sentient I think and from what In gather warned him of Lia’s kill drones. “The Togar’s cat face showed resignation. “What about us? We have no ship, no funds, and no home. we are so far from anything we know. I am about to give up, but I don’t really want to end up on the business end of a Union Executioners rope either. “I was thinking for a moment. “Maybe you could take that Togar cruiser and figure that out for yourself. This is is a dwarf galaxy but still a huge place. “Har-Hi said. “That Union officer, did he tell anyone how to built translocators?” “Not to us for sure. He wants to maximize the value he gets for his knowledge and he said there aren’t the necessary facilities here to make one. “The Oghr pointed with his greasy fingers at a human staggering through the crowd. “There is one of those renegade Union types. I think he was a Petty Officer in the Union Navy. “The Togar got up and waved him over. The man, I guessed was a Triple Strong came over, I noticed him limping. He gave us a worried look but sat down next to the Togar anyway. “Who are they?” He asked the Togar while he looked at us. “This is Captain Black Velvet, like us she is from M-0. ““I heard plenty of you, and I know you are after Lia and us for the bounty I suppose. “He sighed. “Well Lia is dead, Plostrak killed her, but that son of a bitch was double-crossed by one of his own. “Just then my Comm units buzzed with an urgent signal. I got up and found myself a quiet corner. Roghor’s face appeared. “Captain, TheOther was just going outside to relieve Fective guarding the ship when e suddenly went crazy. He knocked out Corporal Nikors, yelled and screamed. Nikors swears he heard him say. “I am so sorry, please forgive me. ““Where is TheOther now?” “He ran and disappeared.” Chapter 23 » Category:Stories